Haku vs Rikudo
Vorgeschichte Der Kampf beginnt, als die sich Mobito aus dem Kampf mit Haku zurückzieht, da Rikudo Edo Tensei gebrochen hat. Nach einem Gespräch erkennt Rikudo seinen ehemaligen Schüler und Sohn Haku wieder. Haku erzählt Rikudo von seinem Vorhaben, worauf dieser meint, dass er sich sehr verändert habe. Beide schauen sich mit eisernem Blick an, so dass herumliegende Steine anfangen in der Luft zu schweben und zuzerplatzen. Der Kampf thumb|left|300px|Rikudo, vom Edo Tensei befreitBeide rennen aufeinander zu und Rikudo wirft einen Shuriken auf Haku und formt seine Fingerzeichen für die Kunst Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, dadurch vervielfältigen sich die Shuriken. Gleichzeitig setzt Haku Edo Tensei ein. Es tauchen plötzlich nacheinander 2 Särge auf, wodurch auch die Shuriken des Rikudo abfangen werden. Haku wollte noch andere Särge rufen, was aber anscheinend durch eine Kunst Rikudos nicht funktionierte. Die Särge öffnen sich und aus den Särgen kommen der Kusakane und der Takikane heraus, jedoch beide untot. Diese Beiden erkennen Rikudo aus den Sagen wieder. Haku meint, dass sie langsam anfangen sollen zu kämpfen und stößt 2 Kunais mit jeweils einer Formel in ihre Köpfe, damit sie in ihrer alten Form kämpfen können. Dadurch werden sie buchstäblich in Mordmarionetten umgewandelt. Haku sagt noch kurz bevor sie anfangen zu kämpfen, was für eine Freude es sei seinen alten Meister zu verletzen. Desweiteren sagt Haku, dass er es selber bald erfahren würde und es genießen wolle. Daraufhin sprinten die beiden Kane auf Rikudo zu, werden doch mit unbeschreiblicher Schnelligkeit in Rollen versiegelt. Dann stürmt Rikudo auf Haku zu und greift sofort mit Katon: Karyuu Endan an. Der Mizukage kontert gekonnt, ganz ohne Wasserquelle, mit Suiton: Suijinheki. Nachdem dieser Angriff nun vorbei zu seien scheint, setzt der Kage Suiton: Suishouha ein. Sennin kontert darauf mit Doton: Doryuu Heki, so dass ein Wall aus Erde entsteht wodurch der Angiff Hakus machtlos ist. Rikudo setzt darauf Mukoton ein, weswegen Haku nicht weiß, wie er diese Technik kontern soll. Plötzlich sprießen kleine Bäume aus dem Boden und dem Wall. Die Bäume werden immer größer und wickeln sich schließlich um Hakus Körper. Der Godaime beißt sich in seinen Finger, sodass er blutet. Er hält sich mit seiner Hand an einem nahen Ast fest und setzt Kuchiyose no Jutsu ein. Damit beschwört er Enkoouenma. Enma verwandelt sich in seine Waffenform. Diese Waffe ist ein Stab, die sich je nach belieben länger werden lassen kann. Enma kann von diesem Stab aus ganze Körperteile wachsen lassen. Als sich Enma in diesen Stab verwandelt durchbricht er auch gleich die Äste, die sich um Haku gewickelt haben und befreit diesen auf diese Weise. Rikudo meint, dass er langsam anfangen solle, um niemanden zu überfordern. Deshalb kommt aus seinem Mund eine Schlange und aus dem Mund der Schlange wiederum ein Schwert. Dieses ist jedoch kein normales Schwert, es ist das Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Haku stürmt auf seine Gegner zu und versucht sich einen Weg zu diesem zu bahnen. Er lässt sein Kongonyoi drastisch länger werden - bis hin zu Rikudo. An der Seite des Stabes wo eigentlich Rikudo getroffen werden sollte, taucht plötzich der Kopf von Enma auf und will mit seinen spitzen großen Zähnen Rikudos Kopf abbeißen, was aber misslingt, da dieser den Stab mit seinem Kusanagi no Tsurugi abblockt. Danach macht er einige Fingerzeichen, um sein Shunshin Jutsu anzuwenden. Er kommt schnell auf Haku zu und kann mit seinem mit Chakra geladenen Kusanagi seinen Oberkörper und einen Oberschenkel verletzten. Haku begreift nun, dass dieser Gegner ihm auch nach so langer Zeit noch wirklich ebenbürtig ist. Er kann weiteren Angriffen entgehen und dafür Rikudo treffen. Als dieser erneut angreifen will, bewegen sich statt seiner Arme seine Beine und statt seiner Beine die Schulter. Haku hat bei seinem Angriff Rikudos Nervensystem verwirrt. Er kann dies ausnutzen um ihm einen heftigen Schlag zu verpassen und sich anschließend selbst zu heilen. Rikudo hat inzwischen aber herausgefunden, nach welchem System sein Körper jetzt funktioniert und denkt bei den Bewegungsabläufen um, damit er sich bewegen kann. Er will Haku nun mit einem Kunai angreifen, Haku weicht aus doch verliert durch einen schnellen Tritt den Stab, worauf Enma durch diesen verschwindet. Nach einem kleinen Gespräch zwischen den Kontrahenten beschwört Haku Gamabunta und Katsuyu und Rikudo Manda. Katsuyu spuckt eine Säure auf Manda, der leicht ausweichen kann und so nur ein Felsen getroffen wird. Danach umschlingt Manda Katsuyu. Gamabunta will ihr helfen und greift mit seinem Schwert an, doch Manda wehrt sein Schwert mit dem starken Kiefer ab. Katsuyu kann sich retten, indem sie, nachdem Haku abgesprungen ist, sich in hundert Schnecken zerstreut und woanders wieder erscheint. Als Manda Gamabunta dann mit seinem Schwanz angreifen will, weicht dieser schnell aus und springt nach hinten. Manda wirft daraufhin Gamabuntas Schwert zu Gamabunta, der gerade noch so ausweicht. Haku setzt darauf Katon: Gama yu Endan ein, indem Gamabunta viel Öl spuckt. Sie erwischen aber nur Mandas Haut, da dieser sich vorher noch häutete. Mandas Schwanz kommt darauf aus dem Boden heraus und greift Gamabunta an. Dieser kann aber den Schwanz festhalten und somit abwehren. Doch der Kopf von Manda kommt hinter Gamabunta heraus und versucht diesen anzugreifen. Im letzten Moment allerdings beschwört Haku ein riesiges Kunai und nagelt Manda mit dem Schwert am Boden fest, worauf dieser verschwindet. Doch Rikudo hat wärend dessen die Verträge von Gamabunta und Katauyu mit Haku gebrochen, worauf auch diese verschwinden. Nun meint er, dass das Warm up vorbei sei. Der Kampf zwischen Haku und Rikudo geht in eine weitere Runde, und Rikudo beschwört zur Unterstützung Ponta und Sabu zwei riesigen Bären. Nachdem Ponta außer Gefecht gesetzt ist, geht Sabu auf ihn los, der durch Rikudo durch Raiton Shuriken unterstützt wird. Nachdem Rikudo ein bisschen seines Chakras freigelassen hat, bemerkt Sabu, dass Hakus Schwert ihm das Chakra absaugt. Dabei enthüllt er Samehada zum ersten Mal, ein komplett mit Haifischzähnen besetztes Wesen mit einem hungrigen Maul. Rikudo aktiviert einen Chakra überzug und stürmt auf Haku zu. Allerdings frisst Samehada das Chakra sofort auf doch der mit Raiton, Doton und Futon verstärkte Schlag trifft Haku, doch Haku hat schon zu seinem Schwert gegriffen und saugt das gefressene Chakra ab, das ihn unmittelbar wieder regeneriert. Danach begräbt er Rikudo und Sabu unter einem riesigen Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shouha und fusioniert mit seinem Schwert. Der mit Samehada fusioniere Haku hat mit dem Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shouha eine gewaltige Sphäre aus Wasser geschaffen, sodass er nun wortwörtlich ganz in seinem Element kämpfen kann, doch Rikudo setzt eine gewaltige Menge an Blitzen frei, sodass Haku das Jutsu auflösen muss, doch Haku kann mit einem Chou Odama Rasengan in den Rücken seines Vaters gelangen und ihn so treffen. Plötzlich löst sich ein Verwandelungsjutsu und Haku sieht die Leiche eines Mannes der mit Chakrakonduktoren ausgestattet ist. Hinter ihm landen 5 weitere Personen und er meint, dass nur er, sein Vater, die Macht besitzen würde, sich inerhalb solch kurzer Zeit 6 Leichen zu beschaffen. Danach dreht er sich zu Rikudos verbliebenen 5 Körpern um und sagt, dass er es nun zu Ende bringen werde. Rikudo weiß, dass der Gott-Körper Zeit braucht, um seine Kräfte zu entwickeln. Somit schickt er den Mensch-, Hungrigen-Geist- und Animalischen-Körper in den Kampf. Der Kampf beginnt, indem der Animalische-Körper ein Nashorn beschwört, das Haku sofort angreift. Haku blockt den Angriff mit seinen bloßen Händen und wirft das Nashorn dank seiner enormen Kraft in die Luft. Daraufhin beschwört Rikudo eine Schlange und einen Salamander, die aber mit Halluzinations-Nebel in einem Gen-Jutsu eingespert werden. Nun greift Haku wieder ein und ruft 2 Schattendoppelgänger. Die Doppelgänger greifen dann den Hund und den Stier mit Windschwertern an, wodurch beide Beschwörungen verpuffen. Zur gleichen Zeit stellt sich der Hungrige-Geist-Körper von Rikudo Haku. Beide greifen mit einem Schlag an und beide Schläge gehen ins Leere, doch fällt der Hungrige-Geist-Körper auf einmal zurück, da Haku bei seinem Schlag eine Druckwelle ausgelöst hat, die Rikudo das Genick brach. Dann reißt Haku seinen Arm nach oben und wendet Suiton: Suiryuuben an. Der Mensch-Körper von Rikudo überlebt diese Attacke nicht, aber die anderen können sich retten. Kurz darauf greift der Animalisch-Körper an und beschwört eine Große Zahl von Beschwörungen, doch Haku wendet das Shuriken Kage Bushin auf eine Reihe von Explosionskunais an. Daraufhin verschnellert der Mizukage sich mittels einer Raiton Rüstung und vernichtet den Animalischen Körper. Nun greift Gott-Rikudo den Kagen selbst an. Nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch gibt Haku Rikudo einen kräftigen Tritt und setzt sofor im Anschluss Fuuton: Ninpou: Kami Oroshi ein. Im letzten Moment taucht der Hungrige-Geist-Körper auf und absorbiert es. Jetzt wirft er ein weiteres Fuuton: Kami Otoshi auf Rikudo, doch war es Haku, der ein Henge no Jutsu benutzt hatte, wirft den Hungrigen Geist-Körper zu Boden und setzt ihn wieder außer Gefecht. Direkt hinter Haku taucht noch ein Fuuton: Ninpou: Kami Oroshi auf, welches auf Rikudo zufliegt. Doch im letzten Moment erlangt Rikudo seine Kraft und wehrt es wieder ab. Hinter dem Gott-Körper aber taucht Haku mit einem Doppelschwert von oben auf und tötet den Höllen-Körper. Da Haku nun Höllen-Rikudo getötet hat, will er sich nun Gott-Rikudo vorknüpfen. Er greift mit seinem Doppelschwert an, wird aber, da der Gott-Rikudo all seine Kräfte wiedererlangt hat, durch Shinra Tensei weggeschleudert. Doch Haku kann sich abfangen und setzt seine Raiton Rüstung ein, um den Hungrigen Geist Körper zu töten. Jetzt zieht Haku seine ohnehin ziehmlich ledierte Kage Kleidung aus, beschwöhrt wieder Samehada und fusioniert mit diesem, wobei er gleichzeitig in den Sennin Moodo übergeht und meint, dass er diese drei Formen (Blitzrüstung, Sennin Moodo, Fusion mit Samehada) zuletzt benötigte, um Haku d. J. zu bezwingen. Rikudo versucht Shinra Tensei zu benutzen, jedoch kann der Mizukage der Attacke widerstehen und nimmt ihr Chakra in sich auf. Jetzt sammelt er das Chakra über seinem Kopf, um als nächstes einen Chakrastrahl, ähnlich einer Bijuu Dama, auf Rikudo zu schießen. Doch Rikudo wendet unter größter Anstrengung ein unglaublich mächtiges Shinra Tessei an, das den Strahl verpuffen lässt. Rikudo bewundert die Stärke seines Sohnes und rennt daraufhin von ihm weg, worauf der Kage ihm folgt. Was er jedoch nicht weiss ist, dass Rikudo bereits ein neues Jutsu in der Hinterhand hat und dies einsetzen will. Er setzt zu Chibaku Tensei an und schießt eine riesige schwarze Kugel in den Himmel, die alles anzieht. Haku wird mitgerissen und befindet sich im Inneren der Kugel, die mittlerweile auch sehr viele Felsen mitgerissen hat. Doch da gibt es eine riesige Detonation: Haku hat Chakra aus allen Chakraöffnungen strömen lassen und sich so befreit. Nun steht Haku in den Resten der abgestürtzten Kugel, ist jedoch sichtlich geschwächt: die Fusion mit Samehada und der Senni Moodo halten nicht mehr länger an. Gott-Rikudo zückt sein Stab und auch Haku macht sich kampfbereit. Beide stürmen aufeinander los und Haku schafft es sich einen Teil des Stabes abzubrechen und stoßt Gott-Rikudo mit einen Tritt gegen einen Felsblock. Haku setzt nun wieder Suiton: Suiryuuben ein, doch die meisten Strähle, werden von einem Shinra Tessei abgewehrt. Doch Haku hatte berechnet, dass Rikudo die Attacke abwehren könne, und postierte sein wirkliches ich hinter einem Felsbrocken und schießt das Jutsu der 5 Drachenbomben auf den Gott-Körper seines Vaters ab, worauf dieser vergeht. Durch den sich verziehenden Rauch schießt plötzlich ein riesiges Katon: Gokakyu auf Haku, der dieses mit Samehada zerteilt. Es kommt zum Nahkampf den jedoch weder Haku noch der echte Rikudo für sich entscheiden können bis Rikudo plötzlich nach hinten springt und Banshoten'in auf Haku und einen riesigen Felsen einsetzt, um sie kollidieren zu lassen, doch Haku zerschneidet diesen mit Fuuton: Shinkuuha und beschwört ein Schwert mit dem er Rikudo zerteilen will. Dieser sieht dies voraus und schleudert Haku mittels Shinra Tessei gegen einen Felsen. Darauf feuert Rikudo in schneller Folge Raketen, die durch Shurado aus seinem Körper kommen, auf die Einschlagsstelle. Haku, der vor den Raketen Angriffen nach oben gesprungen ist, greift mit Samehada aus der Luft an, jedoch kann Rikudo den Schlag abwehren, indem er sich wieder durch Shurado weitere Arme schafft und Haku festhalten kann. Dieser schießt ein Katon: Endan auf seinen Vater, der es jedoch mit Gakido aufsaugt und aus seinem Arm eine Chakrakanone wachsen lässt, wärend er einen Arm um Haku schlingt. Rikudo fragt Haku nun, ob er noch etwas sagen möchte und dieser antwortet, dass er nichts bereue. Rikudo will ihm jetzt mit einem Chakrageschoss den Kopf wegblasen, doch Haku kontert mit einem riesigen Chakrastrahl, der sein gesammtes Chakra beinhaltet, das Geschoß und schafft es Rikudo, welcher den Chakrastrahl Hakus wegen seiner enormen Größe nicht ganz absorbieren kann, zum Ausweichen zu zwingen, was ihn befreiht. Haku reißt nun sein Gewand auf und auf seiner Brust sieht man ein riesiges rautenförmiges Siegel und ein Sharinganauge. Er sagt, dass er nicht gedacht hätte, das Siegel einmal brechen zu müssen, sowie das Sharinganauge jemals wieder sehen zu lassen, und setzt Raiton no Yoroi ein. Rikudo will Haku einen Rankanken-Tritt verpassen, doch dieser duckt sich und setzt Doton: Doryuu Taiga ein. Haku versucht nun den getroffenen Rikudo anzugreifen und setzt Jigokudzuki Yonhon Nukite mit einem Finger ein. Doch kann Rikudo den Angriff mit der selben Kunst parieren, worauf beide weggeschleudert werden. Haku kommt aus einigen Trümmern wieder hervor und will erneut angreifen, indem er ein Raiton: Kuro Pansa einsetzt und Rikudo angreift. Doch auch dieses Jutsu wirkt nicht und der Blitzwolf verschwindet im Nichts in der Nähe von Rikudo. Haku bewegt sich mittels Raiton Shunshin schnell hinter seinen Vater, um diesen dann mit Samehada anzugreifen, doch dieser kann sich ducken, obwohl er Haku gar nicht mit eigenen Augen sah. Haku wird mittels Bansho Tennin plötzlich angezogen, doch vereint er sich mit Samehada und kann das Chakra des Angriffs in sich aufnehmen und kann Rikudo mit einem durch Raiton Shunshin verschnellerten Angriff und durch in den Arm gepumtes Wasser verstärkten Angriff treffen. Doch Rikudo bleibt mitten in der Luft stehen und sagt, dass Haku seinen echten Körper verwundet habe, was ihn verwundere. Haku sagt darauf, dass Nin-Jutsu nun gegen sie beide keine Wirkung hätten. Haku erscheint kurzer Hand aus dem Boden heraus und will ihn mit einem Jigokudzuki Yonhon Nukite erstechen. Rikudo versucht diesen mittels eines Shinra Tenseis abzustoßen, doch dieser nimmt das Chakra in sich auf und trifft Rikudo, was diesen zerfetzt. Haku versucht diesen zu versiegeln, ist jedoch trotz seiner Geschwindigkeit zu langsam, da Rikudo die Teile aus denen er besteht mit eine gewaltigen Fuuton wegwirbelt und sich dann wieder zusammensetzten kann. Nun meint Haku, dass er jetzt mit allen Mitteln kämpfen werde, wie es sich für einen Shinobi gehöre und setzt das Edo Tensei ein. Vor ihm entsteht eine Wand aus 34 Särgen aus denen die fünf vorigen Kage, die sieben Ninja Messerkünstler, die drei schon getöteten Bekazukis, die 6 getöteten Kane, 6 tote ehm. Jinjuriki und die 7 Samurai steigen.Rikudo antwortet darauf mit dem Kuchiyose: Gedo Mazo. Aus dem Bauch der Statue kommen Chakra-Konduktoren hervor, die sich in Rikudos Rücken bohren. Das hölzerne Monster schreit und "schießt" einen Drachen aus seinem Mund, der auf die Wiederbelebten zufliegt. Der Tonbokane erschafft eine Erdmauer, durch die der Drache jedoch einfach hindurch fliegt und ihn trifft. Im selben Augenblick zerfällt der Tonbokane zu Staub und der Drache greift weiter an. Haku, der bemerkt, dass dies also die wahre Macht des Gedo Mazo sei, lässt die Kane, die Bekazukis und Kage das Monster ablenken und die anderen Rikudo direkt angreifen. Umekostu, der Cyborg der Samurai, feuert eine Salve von Schüssen, die aus den an seinem Rücken angebrachten zwölf Donnerstäben geschossen werden, auf Rikudo, der diese jedoch mit zwei Raketen, die er mit Shurado erschafft, blockt. Ramakotsu und Gokotsu greifen Rikudo von oben, Taikostu und Shikotsu von den Seiten an, doch dieser schleudert alle mit einem Shinra Tensei davon, bei dem auch der Giftnebel Isokotsus verschwindet. Nikotsu lässt sein Chakra durch sein Schwert auf Rikudo zu schießen, dieser absorbiert es jedoch und zieht alle Samurai mittels Banshou Tennin an sich heran, um sie durch eine einfache Berührung seines Stabes zu versiegeln. Nun stürmen die Shinobigatana heran. IN BEARBEITUNG Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:YW2 Kategorie:Yard War Kategorie:H Kategorie:R Kategorie:Kampf Kategorie:Hauptkategorie Kategorie:Inhalt